


彩虹爆炸 Rainbow EXplosion

by chicsheek



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicsheek/pseuds/chicsheek
Summary: BE forever
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	彩虹爆炸 Rainbow EXplosion

紫

十代做梦梦见自己在打游戏，每日任务要收集七种宝石，然后可以领一个大奖励。

“快点啊要来不及了……”紫晶就在前面的地图里，但是时间已经是11：59，随时都会跳到12：00然后刷新。

可是就算拿到了紫晶，也来不及回去交任务了吧。

十代给气醒了，从床上坐起来拿闹钟，一看钟指着11：57。

“搞什么啊还来得及啊！紫晶！等着我！”十代开始在床上掀被子扒枕头到处找。

“十代你半夜搞什么啊！”约翰被吵醒了。

“啊？约翰你怎么在这里？”

“我今晚不是留宿红寮了嘛……你在找什么？”

“呃……找紫晶，然后换奖励。”

“……你是不是做什么怪梦了？”

“啊我知道了！我肯定已经把任务做完了交掉了！”

“哈？”约翰被他搞得一头雾水。

“睡觉！”十代盖上被子躺下就睡觉，没好意思跟约翰说，他觉得自己已经领到的奖励就是约翰，所以他才会醒来发现约翰在自己旁边躺着。

之后十代再做起这个梦，还是在该死的11：59追着那个不知道在地图何处的紫晶，然后无论追不追的上，他都来不及去交任务换奖励。但是之后十代再从梦里急醒气醒，绝对不会睁眼绝对不会找，生怕发现约翰不在身边。但身边空空荡荡的冰凉就像黑夜一样随着十代的清醒逐渐真实。

蓝

蓝色是海。

十代潜水下去玩的时候，发现自己可以在水下呼吸，这样的话玩多久都没问题。

那真是一个梦一样的世界，不光是水下各色的珊瑚，还有各种鱼，海星，贝壳，四处散落着宝石。站在水底的白沙往上看的时候，发现水面上的天色晚了，已经是落日余晖中的橘黄色了，天空的橘色和海洋蓝色对冲在一起。

该回去了。十代往上游，却发现海面是一块透明的玻璃，他用手贴着玻璃，无法推开无法上浮。无论游到哪里，都有这块玻璃阻拦他浮起。

他能在水中呼吸却又觉得缺氧。他觉得自己能自由游泳却又觉得手脚冰凉。

“您看这个新水族箱如何？我们放了您最喜欢的生物，然后在底下铺了他最喜欢的宝石，这次他一定能活得久的。”

“漂亮至极，摆门口吧。”

青

五十年复活一次虹龙在天上要飞一圈，给全境撒下福祉，然后回到虹之古代遗迹里。到时候所有居民都会捧着锅碗瓢盆来接虹——一种薄，多彩而且透明的，天一黑就会消失的东西。

为了这种五十年一遇的奇观，霸王城的人已经等候多时了。

他们从十几年前就开始策划，在城下打了两根很深的钉子，然后用最结实的铁链链接两个有巨大倒刺的鱼叉。发射器是机械和火药的结合版，人工摇柄可以收缩弹簧，再在发射时用火药爆炸推动，保证那根巨大的鱼叉可以一飞冲天把天上飞的那玩意给抓住。实在不行还有另外一根，反正霸王是铁了心要在今年把虹龙打下来了。

有人说虹龙羽毛可以治疗眼疾，把羽毛盖在眼睛上，不久过后瞎子都能裸眼5.2。有人说虹龙身上的宝石是世界上最大最完整最漂亮的，霸王可能想把它们拿下来做王冠权杖。还有人说虹龙的外壳可能是最坚硬的材料，贴在城墙上无坚不摧。但这样的话鱼叉就不能把虹龙打下来了啊。

反正众说纷纭。

那天虹龙巨大的身体掉下来时，正好砸在霸王城门口，士兵们挥舞着兵器冲上去要把它敲死。

然后据说霸王把所有人都喝退了，独自和虹龙去说话，然后求了它好久。直到太阳要落山虹龙快要消失了，它才答应把霸王咬死。

下个五十年虹龙就没复活，之后虹龙一直没复活。

绿

窗外有棵树。

越过树能看到摩天大楼。白天窗外是绿色的，晚上是摩天大楼黄色的灯光和树黑色的剪影。

英雄一定会从摩天大楼上飞下来救我的。

因为人格分裂症被关在精神病院治的约翰的那个正常的人格这么想着。

房间里只有这一扇窗，窗外只能看到树和摩天楼，所以约翰无聊时只能看着这两件事物胡思乱想。另一个人格会搞破坏，害得他只能一起被关起来。

后来有天晚上，另外房间里有个精神分裂的病人跑出来，用绳子把自己在那棵树上吊死了。约翰是第一个发现的，毕竟他睡不着就打开窗往外看。

当看过那个人在树上自杀后，约翰感觉自己的另一个人格突然因为伤心过度而死了，自己痊愈了。又被观察了一阵子后，医院让他出院了。

临走前收拾东西，约翰最后看了眼窗外的摩天楼和树，一时不知道英雄该从哪来。

黄

查走私总是事情很多，各种药材商奢侈品商都会来打招呼送礼物。在这行做人要是太清白，查扣的东西多了，难免结点仇。

今天查到一套虎骨的，明天查到一堆奢侈品的，十代没事干就拍照发给约翰看今天又查到啥神奇东西。

“今天查到了一头尼罗鳄标本！拼完超级大！居然分成小块想偷运进来，拼起来吓死了！【图片】”

“诶，好大！我去发给吉姆看看，吓他一跳哈哈。”

——

“今天查到个箱子，你猜里面是什么？”

“什么什么？”

“【图片】”

“天哪！这么多欧泊！！！”

“是不是超心动！！！”

“心动归心动啦，但是走私犯法嘛。”

“嘿嘿，哪天公开拍卖了帮你留意。”

——

“约翰，这几天怎么一直没理我？海外珠宝展很忙吗？是不是要跑好几个国家？我今天又查到个神奇的东西，你绝对想不到！”

“切，你又不理我，先发你了，是一具人骨【图片】。”

“警察法医都来了，说实话我也吓了一大跳。”

橙

今天天气极好，绿色的太阳在紫色的天上。大部分地区棉花糖雨转浴霸晴，部分地区有电子龙暴。

中午03点87分时，可以观察到土星从上空飞过，需要的人请自行摘取。

今日电力充沛，自从原始英雄发电的技术转变为了通过摸猫毛获取静电发电，人类不再需要担心电力不足。

但是自从英雄从发电岗位退休，发电引起的环境问题日益严峻。近日有人观察到，北极南部的宝石河里发现未知名毒物，经检测是氯化钠和一氧化二氢的混合物。这两种大自然中不存在的成分的来源还需要进一步论证。为健康起见，请大家暂时不要从宝石河中捞取宝石饮用。

红

手术台上，十代的心跳又一次停止了。

“这样下去不行，你们这边继续救他，我去下面直接救他。”约翰拿了几个无菌袋，转身就离开手术室，其他医生也没拦他，只是还在努力帮十代心肺复苏和输血。

约翰身上什么防护服手套都没脱，直接去了医院里的一个员工电梯，熟练地摁了个负1350楼，然后在电梯里深呼吸。

“安德森医生，给您的救援已准备好，一会儿您上来的时候记得摘下口罩，方便吸氧和消毒。”电梯里的对讲机说。

“啊好，麻烦了。”约翰回复。

负1350层到了，一开门，是一片腐烂得乱七八糟的血肉海和奇奇怪怪的破损器官。

很奇怪，在这里，只要你想找谁的器官，总是能找到，你的脑海里会很清楚地知道它掉在哪。

嗯，十代的器官掉得还蛮分散的。约翰想了想，然后立马跑起来开始一路找一路捡。

“我可不允许你们衰竭，全部要好好的回到十代的身体里去。”说着把什么肝啊，肾啊，胰啊，脾啊全部捡起来收好，还有截小肠太远了就算了，反正人少了几米肠子还是能活的，要把重要器官先捞回去。

刚把这些器官带回电梯，约翰又突然感知到了十代的心脏。此时约翰不应该在此处多逗留了，这里器官腐烂的恶臭足够他把胃都吐出来，把肺都呼吸烂。这里的黑的红的白的血水血沫让他从头到脚头湿透了。

十代的心脏在上面彻底衰竭了，但是在这里，约翰还能听到它“咚，咚，咚”地在跳。

只要从这里把它捞回去，还有十代的其他器官，全部带回去，那十代就有可能活。

但是很明显时间来不及了，其他器官也在腐烂，拿到心脏后再回去，十代死定了，可能约翰自己都要撑不住了。

但约翰还是挣扎着走向了心脏，毕竟在这里它还在“咚，咚，咚”跳着。然后没一会儿，约翰又感知到了十代的呼吸，落在另一个地方。

是十代的肺也不行了吗？

约翰拿着心脏站在原地不动了，心想着如果在这里再等一会儿，是不是整个十代都会掉下来？


End file.
